Chess
by Banana Flake
Summary: Nico usually suppresses her hidden motives when it comes to her younger, mature significant other...but what happens when she can't snub her desires?


They had been dating for several weeks now.  
>It was a slow, unacknowledged beginning.<br>Their emotional connection was completely mutual despite their reluctance to see eye to eye.  
>This being due to their similarities contrasting heavily because of their backgrounds, Nico coming from less and the youngster coming from more.<p>

Despite the small age gap, the pianists intelligence made up for her lack of experience.  
>Smarts in which kept her fairly level with her older companion.<p>

It didn't matter how intelligent or experienced they were, 'trivial' matters put them to a halt.  
>Small gestures of affection, hand holding, still made them blush like the immature adolescents they were.<br>Clammy and sweaty palms- the way it was supposed to be.  
>And, on the odd occasion, they would share a small kiss.<br>A typical kiss shared between the two usually consisted of an awkward pause, hands that trembled, erratic heartbeat and scrunched up faces.

They eventually warmed to each other physically, more hugs and linked arms.  
>Small pecks more often on the cheek rather than the mouth.<p>

As it goes in the Academy of Otonkizaka, Maki had somehow managed to persuade her girlfriend to come over to hers for a few games of chess on the following weekend.

Nico kicked herself on the walk to Makis' mansion of a house.  
>Sure, she knew how to <em>play<em> chess, but there's little to no chance she'd be able to win against her intelligent junior.  
>The most practice she had with strategy games was playing them with her siblings...<br>Siblings that were very young and lost interest quickly.

Their greeting at the front of the house was average. It felt a little more business-like than usual, but that was overlooked.  
>The pair ecstatic to see the each other, but masking it as best they could to prevent any possible awkwardness at the door.<p>

Maki ushered Nico into her lounge room.

It wasn't until the redhead left the room to fix a pot of tea did Nico feel free scope the place out.

Nico leaned back onto the balls of her feet as she looked around the spacious room, observing its fine interior.  
>Being seated in such a expensive environment made Nico feel uneasy and rather out of place.<br>Coming from a less well-off family made visiting the Nishikino manor a similar occasion to that of visiting the museum.  
>She breathed a long sigh as she noted how spectacular the room was around her.<p>

Several pieces of art were hung against the white walls. Most being oil paintings of landscapes from what she could only assume to be different countries.  
>Colours developing a harmonious scene of distant, rolling fields that must surely only exist on a farm in a country fantasy.<br>A blue-grey pastel smudge that depicted the sky became the background to whipped, fluffy clouds which reflected the faraway, but very present warmth of the sun.

After Nicos curiosity was satisfied, she turned her attention back to what was in front of her.  
>The board game that was displayed neatly before her on the coffee table looked to be of high quality material.<br>Nico couldn't suppress her nerves and allowed one of her fingertips to tap the top of the white Queen piece.  
>She swallowed, ducking her head so her eyesight was level with the table top, changing the angle to abstract rather than birds-eye.<br>Her mouth hung open in awe at the pristine marble the chess set was carved from.

When Nico noticed the very chic first year strutting toward her, she jolted back into formal posture.  
>Although the super-idol didn't like to admit it aloud, she knew her own gaze washed over her significant other often, if not <em>always<em>.  
>This being a prime example, Nico admiring how flattering the pianist dressed on this occasion.<br>Cream short-shorts that left her long, toned legs exposed for Nicos eyes to devour slowly as the first-year neared the coffee table.

It wasn't until her junior was standing next to her did she notice the tray in Makis steady hands.  
>The redhead crouched and set it down with caution.<br>Once the bottom of the tray was fully rested atop the tables flat surface, a light rattling resonated from within it's boarder.  
>The small sound reminded Nico of porcelain dishes vibrating within close proximity of each other.<p>

Nico peered over the new item on the coffee table to find 2 cups of tea and a dish with biscuits prettily decorating its face.

Maki knelt down momentarily, her focus solely on setting the steamy cups elsewhere on the table beside the chess board.  
>The third-year observed the redheads expression and concluded she was on a mission.<br>Not wishing to disturb the younger girl, she kept quiet and observed.

After she finished fussing about with the tea, she removed the tray off the table to resolve the feeling of clutter it gave.  
>Resting it on its edge against two of the table legs, off to the side and away from Nicos curious ruby gaze.<p>

She sighed as she settled down on her knees, finally getting to rest along with her company.

Nico forgot to breathe when the redheads eyes opened and that bold amethyst gaze slammed directly into her mushy soul.  
>She was thankful that she hadn't been speaking or else she would have stuttered.<p>

The raven-haired senior couldn't think of anything but how much brighter the room was now that Maki was seated within it.

'It can't be only me who sees this- _how_ does Maki glow like that?' Her mind tinkered, attempting to logically deduce what made the wealthy first-year so luminescent.  
>She bit her bottom lip, squinting at the radiant girl across the coffee table from her.<p>

"Nico, are you alright?" The redheads silky, yet simply words broke through Nicos daydream. A look of mild worry appeared on the composers face.

"_Huh?_" Nico hadn't noticed that she'd been gawking at her junior so openly. Her surprise was painfully evident in the way she responded and she mentally cringed.  
>Her throat felt desert-dry, probably because she had her mouth wide open.<p>

As the girl with the lavender eyes continued to voice her concern on her seniors off behavior, Nico reached for her cup to lubricate her chords.

The fingers on her right hand weaved around the handle of the delicate cup. The immense heat from within the porcelain boiled the sides of the porcelain, making her hand sweat.  
>Raising the cup to her lips felt like a small eternity, sensing the heightened temperature her beverage carried due to the excessive steam that rose off the top of the fluid.<p>

Nicos top lip hooked lightly over the rim of the thin porcelain, easing the cup into a tilting position with the utmost caution, the heat inside the cup climbing higher the nearer the contents got to her lips.  
>Taking a quick slurpy sip, she set the drink back on it's matching saucer. The simple action making another sound of clinking when it made contact with it's own material.<p>

Despite the fact she had swallowed her piping hot sip quickly, her tongue began to register how potent, yet sweet the beverage was.

By the time her ruby eyes flicked back into the redheads amethyst ones, their beholder was already staring at the third-year.

Nicos anxiety flared up as she feared she had done something to displease the wealthy girl seated across from her.  
><strong><br>Oh god.  
><strong>_  
>This was it.<em>

This was what would drive them apart. Her mind trembled as her jaw set.  
>She thought they got along fine ever since they had familiarized themselves with their differences- but was social class something that really mattered, too?<p>

Nico swallowed, fretting out of her mind.  
>Maki <em>does<em> come from a very wealthy family of Doctors- not to mention that they own the largest _private hospital in Tokyo_ _for pete's sake! _  
>The petite senior came from less- <em>much<em> less than Maki did.  
>The mere thought of losing Maki felt as if she were having something dissected from her very being.<br>No one would take her away, they couldn't. Nico wouldn't allow it.

Her mind continued to cuss and kick itself shortly before flicking her gaze back to her juniors.

Makis expression now appearing more stunned than repulsed, now that the raven-haired girl took it in properly.

The pianists face cracked as she burst into merry tones of laughter.  
>Her torso bouncing subtly with each bout of her amused sound.<br>The girls white, straight teeth exposed due to her smile, Nico's cheeks heated like playdoh left too close to a active heater.

The senior felt rather embarrassed. She, herself, knew that not only from her immense discomfort of the situation, but for how hot her face had gotten.  
>Alongside this overwhelming sense of shame she felt, she was also rather happy and pleased with herself.<br>Her girlfriend was grinning and she loved inspiring a pleasant mood in her.

Maki continued to beam towards Nico, resting her chin atop the back of her hand. By the time she calmed down from her amusement, she was left in a brighter mood. This shone through when she smiled with satisfaction towards her elder, amethyst eyes twinkling as her cheeks matched Nicos in colour.  
>That small upwards curve on her girlfriends mouth was the most heart-meltingly beautiful thing to witness.<p>

Nico had a completely different reason to be a deep beetroot colour now.

Their eye-contact felt heated, much like the soft mutual feelings felt between the pair and if they hadn't been separated by a sturdy coffee table at that moment in time, Nico wouldn't have held back from kissing her stunning girlfriend.  
>A thought of laying the wealthy redhead on her back against the floor, having perfection at her fingertips.<br>The desire welled like a vast lake in the pit of her gut.

Makis gaze fell when she dry coughed into her fist. Nico had noticed how the first-year reverted back into her awkward and stubborn shell, proof being the bright pink tint to the apples of her cheeks and obvious avoidance of eye contact.

Nico raised her hand, a rook pinched between her index and thumb as her eyes caught the glisten of fresh moisture smudged across the pianists pretty pink lips.  
>The redheads throat contracted as swallowed her tea, her eyes watched the chess board, seemingly off in a daydream as she flipped her hair over her right shoulder.<br>Very soft looking skin now placed directly in Nicos line of sight.  
>The small seniors mouth parted as her sparkling ruby red eyes glazed over once she grew intent of looking at the taller girls neck.<br>Such a location was rarely seen and she felt herself twitch at the sight.

She licked her un-moistened lips, thinking of what Makis neck would taste like.  
>Figuring it'd be heated, just like Makis hugs and embraces.<br>Gazing curiously at the redheads throat, mapping out where she would land her mouth if she got the chance.

She swallowed and quickly returned her attention to the piece in her clammy hand, making her 'strategic' move to advance towards the further side of the board- Black kingdom territory.

Nico shoved her rook into one of Makis rooks at the far right corner, removing the black piece and replacing it with her own.  
>Seeming Nico was a petite girl, it proved a challenge for her to play chess over this coffee table in particular.<br>Having to stretch over its surface, an awkward smile on her lips as she constantly looked at Maki, despite the redheads interest in Nico's strategy taking priority.

Makis brows were furrowed, knitted together as she held her hand up to her mouth in thought.  
>Lavender eyes squinting at her side of the board, the small senior being too overwhelmed by the pianists look of engagement to the game they were playing.<br>Almost feeling jealous that the chess board was receiving more of her girlfriends attention and touches than she had all day.  
>Nico felt <em>starved<em>.

The raven-haired girls eyes dropped low, down onto the coffee tables surface.  
>Ruby eyes splashing into the dark copper abyss that was her steamy teacups contents.<br>She remembered how parched she were feeling only a moment prior.  
>Thoughts of her girlfriends pale, untouched neck prodded her mind and she couldn't suppress her urge to glance at the sight again.<br>Shuffling about on her knees, wiggling her toes trying to distract her mind from touching the redhead.

"Nico-chan, are you alright?"

Nicos attention was smacked back upon the composer, her expression mildly showing signs of concern for the dark-haired girl across from her.

"Wh-what? Yeah, of course I am!" Nico shouted on reflex from being 'caught out'.

Makis purple eyes shone against the natural cool light that flooded the room through the many windows that surrounded the pair.  
>Nico prayed the younger girl couldn't read her thoughts, or her behavior would be a dead giveaway.<br>Feeling like a worm under the redheads gaze.

"...You do know where the bathroom is, right?" The junior breathed out, addressing Nicos behavior in the only way she thought possible.  
>Ah sweet, innocent Maki could always be trusted to skim over any other possibilities.<p>

"Huh! Yeah, I do." Nico burst out, embarrassment flooded her system along with a tinge of relief.  
><em>'She thought I just needed to go to the bathroom...!' <em>

"Uuuu, okay." The younger responded. Averting her gaze once more, willing the red from her cheeks to dissipate upon her skin.

Their game continued and Nico, still bored with their activity, helped herself to the majority of the cutely decorated biscuits.  
>Munching on them as she continued to take in the eye-candy that was her girlfriend.<br>Finishing up her third cup of tea with the last bite of her biscuit, she set the teacup back onto the matching saucer.

The biscuits were delicious and the tea helped soothe and lubricate her otherwise hoarse throat...but why did she still feel hungry?  
>Maki shifted a little more than what she had previously, she became surprisingly inanimate when she played board games...or read.<br>Seeing her significant other move in her peripheral vision, Nicos eyes snapped to her figure immediately.

The redhead had shifted so that she leaned to her right, her elbow placed atop the coffee tables edge for stability to keep her head up.  
>Her crimson locks falling off her designated shoulder, soft pale skin peeping at Nico causing difficulty in removing her hot gaze.<p>

Nico swallowed with effort and pursed her lips.  
>Pressing both of her lips together in an effort to not fantasize about what Makis neck felt like against them.<p>

"Hn" Nico croaked, her hand slapping over her mouth as soon as the sound resonated throughout the room.  
>Makis eyes flicked up to meet Nicos with such a slow, daring vibe about it.<br>As if she knew something Nico didn't.

The only word the third-year to conjure up to describe this contact would be 'Regal'.

This new look the wealthy girl wore was completely unpredictable, piercing through Nicos ability to fathom what her girlfriend was thinking.

A gaze as steamy as this had to mean Maki wanted something, right?

The younger girl wet her lips, making them glisten all tempting and pink.  
>She watched Nico as if the older girl were her prey, stunned and without a place to hide.<p>

She leaned closer toward Nico, her lips forming a soft pout, almost assuming her kiss-face.

The third-year heard her heartbeat loud and clear within her ears, choking on her own spit.  
>Flushing furiously at this very open display in front of her from the typically passive 15 year-old.<p>

Closing her eyes before the lean in, she heard Makis voice break the silence.

"Do you want more tea, Nico-chan?"

A brief pause as Nico pursed her lips tight against each other, she noticed her mouth was left agape from the stun of the girls words.

"O-oh!" Nico's voice cracked between pitches. Shaken and trying her best to not look disappointed in the break in the tension between the two of them.  
>She crinkled her nose, not really knowing what she wanted from Maki, but whatever it was, it seemed the fantasy-soaked super idol wasn't going to receive it.<br>Not today, at _least_.

"S-sure, that'd be wonderful." Nico beamed in response, though her front was fake.  
>She knew she had accidentally over compensated for her lack of happiness at her girlfriend's simple question when she raised her hand off to the right of her forehead. The two of her middle fingers folded downward against her palm, thumb pressing the digits in place as the remaining fingers stayed pointed upward, falling into the safety of her more cheery alter-ego, Nico-Nii.<p>

A small accepting smile from the neat first-year as her ice-amethyst eyes gleamed with contentment with her guest, believing her senpai's flair of confidence.  
>Maki grabbed the drink-tray that earlier, she rested against the coffee tables' legs.<br>Placing the tray on the empty surface of the coffee table, she collected the cups and their matching saucers, stacking the biscuit dish on the tray as well.

The younger girl stood up before heading out the way she came.  
>Her hips sashayed from side to side in her white short-shorts slowly as if beckoning Nicos hands to pull them into their small, but powerful grasp.<br>Nico had to tear her eyes away before her subconscious summoned the energy to bolt after the fleeing figure.

The older girl sighed out when she was sure she was alone.  
>Dropping her left shoulder to allow her elbow to connect with the sturdy, well-made coffee table, rubbing her nape as she attempted to sort her thoughts out.<br>_"Sheesh!" _She whispered to herself, almost giving away her desperation toward Maki, feeling somewhat of a fool for this sudden fluctuation in her desires.

She heard the bubbling of the kettle, faraway in the land of kitchen where her more than gorgeous significant other currently stood, fixing her guest tea.  
>Completely unaware of all the fantasies Nico conjured up that barely took on the classification of <em>PG<em>.  
>The soft sound of a metal spoon clinking the inside of tea cups resonated out the kitchen and down the hallway into the lounge which Nico craved. Trying to remove those lewd ideas from her brain.<p>

Before long, the neat first-year returned.  
>Her features re-plastered with another front of stoic.<br>The redheads previously very inviting looking mouth formed a flat line of resignation which in tern made Nico nervous.

Swiftly setting down the drink-tray without having any of the cups splashing the golden-brown liquid over their perimeters, she set out the objects before placing it where she had before, against the legs of the table.  
>Nico noticed the dish with a couple more of those prettily decorated biscuits on it's surface.<p>

Sighing, kneeling down on her side of the coffee table, stealing a moment to recollect herself.  
>By the time she had opened her breath-taking eyes again, Nico launched her plan into motion.<p>

"M-maki-chan..." Nico began, her hands fidgeting between themselves as her attention was focused on her palms.  
>She bit the inside of her cheek, feeling how hot her ears burned along with her cheeks, feeling as if she could fry an egg on her face.<p>

Her eyes averted themselves and she knew just how nervous she looked in front of the one person she felt she should be most open with.

"Nico-chan? Are you okay?" The pianist with the effortlessly melodious voice questioned, her eyebrows fused together and a stern wash of concern crossed her features.

When Nico couldn't think of how to answer her junior without sounding like a pervert, Maki pressed on for further information.  
>"Do you feel bad?"<p>

Now extending a hand closer to her older girlfriend, the sight of an offending hand startled Nico but she forced herself to calm down as it neared her face.  
>Feeling a soft palm pass over her forehead, pressing snugly below her hair-line as the future Doctor tested her temperature.<p>

"Hn" Maki hummed in dissatisfaction, trying to conclude a loose diagnosis on Nico's symptoms.  
>Shuffling on her knees closer to her girlfriend, both hands cupping the sides of Nicos face as the redhead leaned forward confidently.<br>Nico screwed her eyes shut, unsure about what to do.  
><em>Gosh<em>, Maki sure was being so bold today!

Then soft bliss relaxed the third-years facial muscles, as if an Angel touched her forehead and, _maybe_ one just did.

From Nicos perspective all she could see ahead in her line of sight was Makis throat and scrumptious collarbone.  
>She shivered at the sight.<br>Soft, undiscovered flesh so close to her mouth.  
>Fiddling with her hands further, desperately needing something else to focus on than the tempting, alluring waft of Makis scent sent up the dazed Super-Idols nostrils. The wealthy girls smell having as much kick as a shot of raw spirit.<p>

"Well, you aren't running a fever-" Maki concluded as she drew her lips from Nicos forehead.  
>Because Maki assumed a responsible professional role, she wasn't sure what had the 17 year-old so skittish.<br>After taking in the smaller girls look of pained repression, her look of wonder and thought was replaced with her concerned, mature expression once more.

"What's the matter?"

"Jeez, Maki-chan!" Nico exclaimed, pouncing on the pianist, landing a impulsive kiss on her jaw.  
>After regaining her center of balance and weight from Makis body, she continued her smooches on the younger girls face.<p>

"Wh-what are you...d-doing...!" The redhead spoke through broken thought, the distraction of Nicos lips burdened her greatly.  
>Nico was too busy removing part of her girlfriend's silky red locks from her right shoulder to conjure a response.<br>The raven-haired senior wet her lips, lunging forward against the exposed plain of skin.

Pressing soft kisses against the sensitive crook of her neck, her tongue actively dabbing the kissed area, she inhaled deeply, sighing a hot breath all over the younger girl.

"_Ahhn!_" Maki groaned from deep within her throat without warning, shocking both herself and Nico.  
>She covered her mouth in her wide-eyed horror, her cheeks reddened as Nico ceased her ministrations to observe her girlfriends expression.<p>

Maki with her back against the floor, beneath the offender and senior, Nico.  
>The redhead boiled with embarrassment, waving the hand that previously clasped over her mouth in the distance between Nico and herself.<br>"What're you looking at me for...!"

Nico saw this as an opportunity to pin her active arm to the floor and silence the noisy, grumpy looking girl below her with her own mouth.  
>Maki was submitting to Nico's dominance...yes, this was something Nico could get used to.<p>

The pianist head was spinning uncontrollably as she surrendered each kiss to her elder, not that she minded, anyway.  
>Having difficulty catching her breath, Maki's free hand bunched the back of Nico's shirt into a fist.<p>

The raven-haired girls soft bottom lip pressing gently between Makis lips, resulting in a soft kiss on her top lip.

Nico was about to pull away for a breather when something she hadn't calculated occurred.  
>The redhead beneath her body weight bit down on her bottom lip, tugging at it pleasurably.<p>

Ruby eyes tested violet waters before she lowered her mouth back down, mingling slowly, allowing her tongue to flick against Makis plump bottom lip.  
>Parting mouths, tongues greeted and pressed warmly, a mouth-watering tone of rustic tea keeping the taste of their kiss alive.<br>Nico, taking complete control of their kiss, closed it off to finish. To keep it clean and leave the mind-blowing elements of it alive.  
>Pressing firm smooches to the left of the redheads pretty, swollen lips, headed downward to her jaw and finally, reaching her destination.<p>

She breathed out her nerves, she did this only moments earlier, but this time she didn't want to rush it.  
>Wanting to take in every response the girl beneath her made, she used her lips to tug some of Makis skin into her mouth and began to suck gently.<p>

"_Nn!...mn-hn_" The redhead moaned, her forehead beginning to form small concentrated beads of sweat.  
>Her face contorted with something Nico hadn't seen before.<br>The younger girl looked as if she were desperately trying to repress whatever it was she felt.

Maki tugged tirelessly on the back of Nico's shirt, trying to grab something-_anything_ that'd make her feel grounded from this large euphoric inflation.  
>Her free hand letting go of the bunched up fabric, finding the hem and pressing her hand flush against the skin of Nicos back.<p>

The rough actions stimulating Nicos skin in a hurried, exciting sort of way. Skimming nerves the raven-haired senior didn't know she had.  
>Feelings she didn't know she could feel welled up deep within her chest.<br>Makis warm hand clutching at her back, skin on skin slapped something awake inside of Nico-Nii.

Releasing the tormented skin that had been not too far between her lips, she landed her mouth elsewhere nearby.  
>Hot mouth on the passive introvert, Maki didn't stand a chance.<br>Sucking in another sample of the girls soft scented skin, she had her way.

Maki struggling against Nicos hold over her, wanting her second arm free to toy with her seniors smooth back.

The 17 year-olds mouth turning fierce, the suction almost hurting. Tears welled up in Makis eyes as she squirmed beneath her senpai, panting erratically between small grunts.  
>"Ni...co...Ni-co!" The younger girl whispered huskily, managing to free her second arm and bring it beneath the hem of Nicos shirt like the first.<p>

Nails raking lightly up towards her shoulder-blades, teasing the undiscovered skin. Nico had to stiffen a shiver that tweaked within her muscles.

Nico continued on sucking the small amount of sensitivity between her lips until she remembered what happens when you apply pressure for too long.  
>She released, dabbing her tongue against the area softly before pulling back to inspect her experiment.<p>

A crimson, angry mark was left where her lips had been, but the weighty push of pride spurred Nico into a smile.  
>The redhead was hers, so she was excited to claim her physically for the first time.<p>

An act similar to scenting ones territory, but not as unsanitary as that.  
>She huffed in accomplishment, a smug cheeky grin forcing her mouth upwards.<p>

Nico nuzzled Maki, her special piece of heaven. Even though she could be moody, indirectly frustrated and downright blunt, but Nico admired and would take Maki in each mood she could possibly come in.

Someone who looked as good as the first-year, exclusive to Nicos desires, wants and needs.  
>She chuckled lightly to herself, an overpowering sense of giddiness infecting her full heart.<p>

Pulling away from the redheads neck, to press her smile-ridden mouth back against the neglected lips of her significant other.

Practicing with exploring each others lips and mouths for a little while longer, Nico suddenly feel her bladder tighten with a new, unexpected amount of fluid.  
>After so many cups of tea down the hatch, Nico felt more occupied drinking them than she did playing chess with her girlfriend, and the current exploration removed any irrelevant thoughts from her mind.<br>Her abdomen quickly feeling tight and extremely uncomfortable, she broke the kiss prematurely, needing to visit the bathroom that second.

Standing up from her rested position over th redhead without warning before dashing out the room into the hall.  
>Maki remained on her back in the middle of her lounge room, hearing the faraway slam of a door.<p>

Leaving Maki paralyzed, wide-eyed with an odd, tingling feeling on her neck and lips, too riled up to leave alone she huffed.  
>Her fingertips pressing curiously to the location on her neck, trying her best to identify without a mirror.<p>

"_What._"

* * *

><p><strong>AHOY, BANANAFLAKE HERE! :D<br>**  
><strong>I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO SOMETHING, ANYTHING FROM ME AND I'M SO FLATTERED, IT'S CRAZY.<strong>  
><strong>THANK YOU TO A FEW OF YOU WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME OUT OF YOUR DAYS TO SEND ME MESSAGES TO ENCOURAGEREMIND ME, IT'S REALLY INSPIRING AND IT HELPED ME FINALLY COMPLETE THIS FIC, SO THANK YOU. (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! :D)**  
><strong>I'M WORKING ON A NEW LENGTHY CHAPTER FOR OH, FOR HEAVENS SAKE. I'M TRYING TO SAVE THAT FIC AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE AS IT WAS ONE OF MY FIRST I WROTE AND POSTED ON HERE, SO FOR YOU AND FOR MYSELF, I'LL MAKE READING IT WORTHWHILE!<strong>

**SORRY, MY THOUGHTS ARE A LITTLE SCATTERED CURRENTLY SO I'M RAMBLING. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC 'CHESS', I BEGAN IT A WHILE BACK, IT'S JUST FINISHING THAT I WAS SLACK ABOUT.**  
><strong>I APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING YA'LL WAIT SO LONG, SO HERE IS A LITTLE SOMETHING TO KEEP YOU SATISFIED. (Hopefully!) <strong>

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, BANANAFLAKE! :3**


End file.
